


City Lights and Stars Bright

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city sky there are no stars, but Jounouchi finds his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights and Stars Bright

In the city sky there are no stars.

The lights from the ground glow outwards, hiding the sky, as if telling the people living in the city that they don’t deserve to see them any longer. 

Staring out the dirty window he can only see darkness, as if the night sky was covered by clouds but the night is clear. Before he had moved to the city they had been able to see the constellations and in a distant memory he smiles, carefully outlining the shapes to the eager eyes of his beloved sister.

The sky had seemed so full of hope and promise back then.

The lock scrapes open with a painful noise as the rust flecks off, he casts a cautious glance backwards into the room at his closed door. Alert for any noise behind it.

He releases the breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding before lifting the window fully and crawling out onto the fire escape, breath fogging in the cold air. The metal under his bare hands makes the skin ache as he climbs upwards while the wind whips his hair into his face. The roof is cleaner than the apartment, likely because the door up to it is locked to keep people off of it.

Then again, most things are cleaner than his apartment.

The massive expanse of empty roof brings out a grin, sock feet padding across it towards the center. Dropping the ratty blanket onto it, he flops down and lays on his back, arms tucked comfortably behind his head. The cheap apartment buildings are so high that he can barely make out some stars while his eyes adjust, each pinpoint of light revealing itself slowly to his intent gaze.

His arm strays across his vision, straining to make out the time on the faded display of the cheap watch. 

Almost time.

The first one he nearly misses, spotting just the dusting arc of the tail. By the time he realizes it has started the sky is filled with glimmers of light streaking through it, hidden from the residences closer to the ground.

So for just a moment, not wanting to miss more of the sight than he has to, Jounouchi Katsuya closes his eyes and makes a wish.


End file.
